Masked Villain
by KimDWil71
Summary: In this brand new story, continuing from the Epic Series, Capt. Justice has returned and now calls himself The Masked Villain and he will attempt to end Wordgirl's existence. I don't own the charaters from Wordgirl but I own Capt. Justice aka Masked Villain and I own Dr. Andrewson. Warning: Violence
1. Chapter 1

The Masked Villain

Part 1

(In a prison close to the town of Liverly, located in the Mid West, Capt. Justice is sitting in prison after he had tried to take over Fair City.)

(At one time he had been Liverly's number 1 super hero. He had tried to use his knowledge and experience to help rid Fair City of it's own villain problems, since in his mind, the local super hero was being to nice to her villains.)

(He then enlisted the help of a scientist from Nevada, who also has a hatred for the young female super hero, and tried to get revenge on her. But Capt. Justice was defeated once again and was sent to a prison on Lexicon.)

(On Lexicon, he had met another enemy of Wordgirl, Miss Power and together they escaped Lexicon and took over Fair City as the new Emperor and Empress. But when Miss Power decided to have a baby, against Capt. Justice's wishes, Miss Power found out that he was way too obsessed with power that she had to enlist the help from Wordgirl and her villains. Soon after Miss Power, Wordgirl, and the city's villains defeated Capt. Justice and with his powers stripped from him, he was sent to jail in the Mid West, close to the town of Liverly, which is where he resides at this moment.)

Capt. Justice: (Talking to himself.) I need to get out of here and once I do, I need a new identity.

Prison Warden #1: Capt. Justice, you have free time for an hour. (Lets him out of his cell.)

Capt. Justice: Thank you, Sir. (Capt. Justice then goes to the library for the prisoners and goes onto the computer and he finds out that there's going to be a Villain convention in Chicago this year.) Wow, I need to attend that convention. I think that maybe I should become a villain. But I need a disguise and a new identity.

(Meanwhile, Becky and her friends are enjoying their first three weeks in Woodview Middle School.)

Violet: (She and Scoops are now dating and come over to Becky's locker, holding hands.) Hey Becky, how's it going?

Wordgirl/Becky: Good.

Scoops: Well, I have to get to Science class. I'll see you two girls later. (He then gives Violet a small kiss on her cheek and then heads towards science class.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So, have you and Scoops shared a first kiss?

Violet: Not yet. I think we're a little nervous about it. What about you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey and I shared a first kiss like two weeks ago. Like a few weeks after that whole battle with Capt. Justice and everything.

Violet: Man, that was a scary time. Did I tell you that he was going to execute all of us kids?

Wordgirl/Becky: I heard about that from my parents. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to help you all.

Violet: Becky, you were in exile on some island, without any powers. I'm not mad at you for not being here.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I still just feel guilty.

Violet: Don't. You're my best friend and I don't want you to feel guilty about something you had no control over. Well, I have to get to history. See you later.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, see ya. (She then heads straight towards Advanced 6th grade English class, which she shares with Tobey and Victoria.) Hello Victoria. Hey there, Tobey.

Tobey: Hey there. (She sits down next to him and he takes her hand into his and gives it a small kiss, making her smile and giggle.)

Victoria: Hey there, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: So Tobey, are you going to the Annual Villains' Convention in Chicago?

Tobey: I was invited but I'm not sure if I want to go. Besides, Mother wouldn't allow me to go all the way to Chicago without her for something like that. Another thing, I don't feel much like a villain anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, have you decided to officially quit your membership with the Villains' Association?

Tobey: Not yet. I'm waiting until they come back from the convention.

Victoria: So, what are those conventions like?

Wordgirl/Becky: You're not thinking of going to one, are you, Victoria?

Victoria: No, I have better things to do with my time. I'm just curious.

Tobey: Well, the big ones like the one coming up, we get to meet villains from other cities and we talk about things that have to do with villainy stuff or how we are keeping the heros from defeating us. A lot of the villains from other towns, that go to those big conventions, can be quite scary.

Mrs. Roberston: Becky, Tobey, and Victoria, no more talking please.

Wordgirl/Becky: We're sorry, Ma'am.

Tobey: We apologize.

Victoria: We'll be on our best behavior.

Mrs. Roberston: Thank you. Now, as I was saying…

(Later, after school, Victoria is staying after school to watch her new boyfriend, Hunter Throbheart audition for the upcoming school play.)

(Violet is staying after for Art Club and Scoops is staying after to help with the school newspaper.)

(Tobey and Becky are heading to the library, on the shoulder of one of his robots.)

Tobey: (As he's riding to the library, he gets a text from the Villains' Association.) Oh Man. The Villains' Association just texted me.

Wordgirl/Becky: What did they want to tell you?

Tobey: They're heading to the convention this weekend and they really want me to attend.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, maybe you should, Tobey.

Tobey: I guess I can go.

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, I won't think of you any different if you do.

Tobey: Yes, but they may decide on new rules like a villain can't quit or a villain can't date a hero.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, as long as no one knows, then it shouldn't matter.

(Tobey agrees and decides to go to the Annual Villains' Convention in Chicago and with luck, his mother was going to be out of town that same weekend, so he wouldn't get in trouble for leaving the state.)

(The night before he heads to Chicago, Tobey and Becky are laying on the lawn in front of his house, staring up at the stars.)

Tobey: So, you're ok with me going to the convention?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, Tobey. After what we went through with Capt. Justice and all, I realize that my villains aren't all that mean and violent. Especially, one in particular.

(Tobey and Becky are now sitting up and they share a sweet kiss on the lips.)

Tobey: I love you, Becky, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Never, ever, ever.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't want anything bad to happen to you either, Tobey.

Tobey: But the things that Capt. Justice and his friend, Dr. Andrewson tried to do to you was horrible. I don't think I could live without you in my life. Even back when I was doing villainy things like destroying the town with my robots.

Wordgirl/Becky: I feel the same about you, Tobey. Well, I have to get home now. Have fun at your convention and tell me all about it when you return.

Tobey: Everything?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. (She then transforms and after a tender kiss on the lips.) I love you, Tobey.

Tobey: I love you, too.

(She then zooms home.)

(The next day, Tobey heads to Chicago with the rest of the Fair City villains.)

(While Tobey is at the convention, Becky spends the weekend at the beach with Violet and Scoops.)

Violet: So Tobey went to the convention in Chicago?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yep.

(As they sit on the beach, Victoria and Hunter come to join them.)

Victoria: Hello Becky, Violet. How are you two today?

Wordgirl/Becky: We're doing fine, Victoria. How are you and Hunter?

Hunter: We're doing quite nicely. So, who's up for a challenging game of beach volleyball?

Scoops: You're on, Hunter.

Victoria: We're not evenly matched.

Violet: How about Scoops and I go up against Victoria and Hunter?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll just go and catch some waves. (She then grabs her surfboard and heads for the ocean as the other four kids begin a game of beach volleyball.)

(Meanwhile at the convention in Chicago.)

(The Fair City villains arrive at the convention together and Tobey decides to wander off alone and he begins to see some new faces.)

Tobey: Hmm, a lot of new faces this year.

Dr. Two-Brains: What's up, Kid?

Tobey: I'm just wandering around and I've noticed some new faces here.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yep, so did I.

(Just then, a new villain approaches them and introduces himself.)

Masked Villain: Hello there, I'm the Masked Villain. I come from around these parts. Who might you two be?

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm Dr. Two-Brains and this is Tobey.

Tobey: Hello there. So, where do you come from?

Masked Villain: I come from this area. Where do you come from?

Tobey: We come from Fair City, CA.

Masked Villain: Really? I heard that you all have a super hero there who is giving you trouble a lot.

Tobey: I wouldn't say that. She keeps us from committing crimes and all.

Dr. Two-Brains: That's right. Her name is Wordgirl and she's a quite powerful adversary for us villains in Fair City.

Masked Villain: It seems that maybe you villains in Fair City need some help with this superhero. I can offer you some assistance.

Tobey: No, we're quite fine with dealing with her ourselves. We don't need the help.

Masked Villain: But I can see to it that you don't have to deal with her ever again. I have methods that can insure you that your superhero problem will be taken care of.

Tobey: No, we really don't need your help, Masked Villain.

Dr. Two-Brains: Tobey's right. We have our own methods and they work just fine.

Masked Villain: I see. But the offer is still there. (He then sees Dr. Two-Brains and Tobey walk away and he begins to converse with himself.) Hmmm, maybe I should try my luck with another villain from their town. Someone who would welcome the help. (He then looks around and his eyes fix themselves on Mr. Big.) Hmm, perhaps I can get assistance with that one. (He then walks over to Mr. Big and Leslie, who are talking to some other evil business villain from another town.) Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Mr. Big: Not at all. Who might you be? I've never seen you before.

Masked Villain: Yes, well, I'm a new villain. I just started my villain career not too long ago and I was talking to two of your colleagues and they mentioned that you villains from Fair City are having trouble with a certain young super hero, by the name of Wordgirl?

Mr. Big: Yes, we do have problems with her. By the way, I'm Mr. Big and this is my assistant, Leslie.

Masked Villain: (He then takes Leslie's hand.) My, what a pretty young assistant you have here. (He kisses the back of her hand, like a gentleman would.)

Leslie: (Giggles and blushes a little.) Thank you.

Masked Villain: I'm called the Masked Villain, by the way. So, as I was saying. I was going to offer my services to your two colleagues over there and they turned me down, saying that they don't need help in defeating this super hero of yours.

Mr. Big: And what did you offer?

Masked Villain: I told them that I have a way to defeat your young hero so that she'll never bother you in your crime schemes again.

Mr. Big: Hmm, your offer does sound quite good. But as my colleagues told you, we have our methods on dealing with her and…

Masked Villain: Are you sure you don't want my help?

Mr. Big: We're sure.

Masked Villain: Well, here's my card, if you change your mind. (He then walks away.) Man, what does a villain have to do to get these loser villains to accept my offer? I know. I'll act like a villain and not accept their rejections and head over to Fair City ahead of time. (He then snickers evilly and walks away.)

(Since he no longer has his flight, the Masked Villain gets into a car and first heads over to Nevada to visit an old ally, who's also serving time in jail for helping Capt. Justice take over Fair City.)

Prison Warden in Nevada: Dr. Andrewson, you have a visitor.

Dr. Andrewson: (In his mind, he thinks he knows who's coming to visit him.) Very well.

(Dr. Andrewson is now being escorted by the prison guard to where the visiting area is and he sees his old friend, Capt. Justice, who is now looking darker and more evil than before.)

Dr. Andrewson: Capt. Justice? Is that you?

Masked Villain: That's me, Dr. Andrewson.

Dr. Andrewson: Man, prison just doesn't agree with you. So, what's up with the new look?

Masked Villain: Well, if you must know, I'm no longer Capt. Justice. I'm now the Masked Villain and I need your help. I was just at the villains' convention in Chicago and I offered assistance to the villains of Fair City to help them deal with Wordgirl. They all turned me down though. I was wondering if you could help me out by making me some weapons to defeat her with?

Dr. Andrewson: Well, those weapons you had me make before are all destroyed and so were the notes I took, in order to make new ones.

Masked Villain: That's ok. Perhaps you can make new weapons? Like ninja stars or laser weapons. Things of that nature.

Dr. Andrewson: And what do I get out of this?

Masked Villain: If I am able to destroy her, then you will have a fresh young alien body to dissect to your heart's contempt.

Dr. Andrewson: Hmmm, I like that offer. But how am I going to get out of here? You don't have your powers anymore.

Masked Villain: No, I don't have my powers, but I learned how to do this from that traitorist woman I fell in love with. (He then grabs the hand-cuffs from the guard and uses them to strangle several guards. He then grabs the keys off the lifeless guard and unlocks his friend and they both escape, even though the alarm has just alerted the rest of the prison guards.)

(Once they make it outside the prison, Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson run into the Nevada desert.)

Dr. Andrewson: I hope you have a plan.

Masked Villain: Oh, I have a plan alright. One that will end Wordgirl's existence forever. (Cackles evilly as he and Dr. Andrewson continue to run from the prison and through the nightime desert.)

The End…

Next…Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson, who will be renamed as well, begin to make plans to get rid of Wordgirl…


	2. Chapter 2

The Masked Villain

Part 2

(After breaking Dr. Andrewson out of jail, he and Masked Villain, formerly known as Capt. Justice, have returned to Dr. Andrewson's personal and secret lab, since he no longer works for the government.)

Masked Villain: So, what do you have that will finish off Wordgirl?

Dr. Andrewson: I'm not going to use the methods from before, because they don't work. I have to come up with another plan. (He then goes and looks up ways to end the existence of Wordgirl.)

(Meanwhile, after a few more days, Tobey, along with the rest of the Fair City villains, return home.)

(After seeing his mother is home from her business trip, unknown that her son was in Chicago for a villain convention, Tobey decides to pay his girlfriend, Becky a visit.)

Mr. Botsford: (He's home, doing laundry when he hears the doorbell.) Hey Tobey. If you're looking for Becky, she's out with Violet and Scoops.

Tobey: Thank you, Mr. Botsford.

(He then heads for the library and, with luck, he finds her, along with her friends, studying and walks over to her.)

Violet: (She notices him first.) Hey Tobey.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She gets up and walks to the other side of the table and embraces him.) Tobey, I missed you so much. How was the convention?

Tobey: It was rather entertaining. And we met this new villain, Masked Villain. He was a bit on the creepy side though.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, no matter, you're home now and that's what's important. (They then kiss each other.)

Scoops: Aww, aren't they so cute, Violet? No one would know that at one point in time, they used to be bitter enemies.

Violet: I know what you're talking about, Scoops.

(Just then, Eileen comes into the library.)

Birthday Girl: Hey everyone. I have something to give to you all.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Eileen. So, what's this?

Birthday Girl: An invitation to something special next Saturday.

Violet: Thanks Eileen. So what's this special thing you're doing?

Birthday Girl: Look on the invitations.

Scoops: You're are cordially invited to see Eileen AKA the Birthday Girl next Saturday at the Civic Center perform in a recital. Wow, that sounds nice. May I take pictures of it for the school newspaper?

Birthday Girl: Sure, that's fine. But do you all want to come?

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds like fun. So what kind of performance are you going to do?

Birthday Girl: That's a surprise. I'm not telling.

Victoria: (She and Hunter have walked in together.) Hey, what's going on here?

Violet: Eileen invited us to see her perform in some kind of recital at the Civic Center next Saturday.

Victoria: Can I come?

Birthday Girl: Sure thing, Victoria. And here's one for Hunter as well.

Hunter: Thank you, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: I have to go home and practice some more. I'll see you all at school tomorrow.

(Later, Tobey, Becky, Violet, and Scoops are alone again.)

Scoops: So, how was the convention?

Tobey: It was good. But I have to tell you something. That new villain I mentioned earlier, Masked Villain?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, what about him?

Tobey: Well, somehow he found out about you, Wordgirl and he wants to come here to destroy you and he was asking all of our villains if we would hire him to come here to do so. Dr. Two-Brains and I told him that we don't need the help. And I think he tried to get Mr. Big and Leslie to hire him and I believe they turned him down as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, Mr. Big defended me?

Tobey: Sort of. But I want to warn you that this man may still come here and he will attempt to kill you.

Violet: But how would he know about Wordgirl anyway if he's a new villain and he's never been here before?

Tobey: I don't know. Like I said, he was a bit on the creepy side and there was something about him.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for the warning, Tobey. I'll try to keep my eye out for him.

Tobey: If you want, I can organize a meeting with the Villains' Association and we can discuss this there?

Wordgirl/Becky: I can't go there. I'm not a villain.

Tobey: That's true. How about if I ask Granny May or Mr. Big to allow you to attend the meeting, as our guest? You can bring Capt. Huggyface as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, if the villains have no problem with me there, then I'll come. But you'll have to make it two weeks from now. Next Saturday, Eileen is performing in some kind of recital and she invited all of us to attend.

Tobey: Yes, she gave me an invitation as well.

(The week goes by and while Becky and her friends attend class, Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson are busy coming up with some weapons to use on Wordgirl in order to bring and end to her superhero life.)

Masked Villain: So, what kind of weapons do you have here?

Dr. Andrewson: Well, I got the idea of using the toxic chemicals off a poison dart frog from watching the natives of South America use it for their spearheads.

Masked Villain: Do you think it'll kill Wordgirl?

Dr. Andrewson: I don't know. But I do know that it'll, at least, destroy her sidekick.

Masked Villain: And maybe if you destroy the sidekick, she'll surrender and give up, making it easier for us to destroy her.

Dr. Andrewson: And what about those villains of hers? The ones who seem to come to her aide a lot?

Masked Villain: Well, they'll just have to realize that they are villains and that means that they should help me and not worry about that hero of theirs.

(As they continue to make more weapons, that Friday, after school, Tobey goes around to all the villains' lairs and invites them to a special meeting.)

(Tobey then comes to the lair of Granny May.)

Granny May: (She had just invited him in and offers him some refreshments.) So, what's this about, Tobey? I heard that you wish to set up a special meeting.

Tobey: Yes, I want to discuss that villain we met at the convention. Masked Villain. He seemed to be a bit on the creepy side and he asked Two-Brains and I if we would hire him to come and destroy Wordgirl. I don't know about you, but I for one, don't want anyone to destroy her.

Granny May: I see and understand your concern. And he did approach me as well and offered me the same thing. I turned him down as well, but I could see that he wasn't going to take rejection to easily. I agree with you, Tobey. I don't want to see Wordgirl get killed either. She may be a pest at times, but I appreciate her being here as well. She's not one to turn away from anyone who needs help, including us villains. So, is this what the meeting will be about?

Tobey: Yes, and if I can, I would like to invite Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface as well.

Granny May: Hmmm, I'll talk it over with Mr. Big and I'll let you know. When did you want to have this meeting?

Tobey: Next Saturday will be fine. Tomorrow, Eileen is performing at the Civic Center and she invited all of us to attend.

Granny May: Next Saturday it is.

(The next day, Becky and her friends show up at the Civic Center to watch a special performance recital for Eileen.)

MC: Now, for our next performer. From right here in Fair City, please welcome Eileen!

(Everyone claps and cheers.)

Violet: (Whispers over to Becky.) I can't wait to see what she's going to do.

Wordgirl/Becky: Neither can I.

Birthday Girl: (She walks out on stage and curtsies to the audience.) Hello everyone. I'm Eileen and I'm going to play two of my favorite pieces on the piano!

Scoops: Eileen can play the piano? This I have to take pictures of. (He then takes out his camera and begins to snap photos of Eileen, standing next to the piano and much more, as she goes to sit at the piano and begins to play two classical pieces. One by Mozart and one by Beethoven.)

Victoria: Wow, she's good.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, Eileen is talented. Very talented.

Hunter: I love this music and I'm glad to hear that another student can play this music well. My mother wanted me to learn piano, but I decided on the violin.

Victoria: I'm sure you're very good on the violin, Hunter.

Violet: Wow, I bet the composers who wrote those pieces are laying in the graves, proud of her as well.

Tobey: I'm so glad I decided to have the meeting next week instead of this week. This is so good.

Birthday Girl: (After finishing her performance at on the piano, she stands and curtsies to the audience, as they clap and cheer for her.) Thank you all.

(She then heads off stage to make way for the next performer and goes to sit with her friends.)

Violet: That was great, Eileen.

Wordgirl/Becky: It sure was.

Scoops: The school paper is going to get a great review of your performance. I took a whole bunch of pictures.

Victoria: So, when did you begin playing?

Birthday Girl: I began playing when I was about 5 or 6, when my mom and I lived in our old hometown. I never performed for an audience until today, though.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why? You're so good.

Birthday Girl: The citizens of Turnmantown wouldn't let me perform because of my powers. They said that freaks aren't allowed to perform.

Tobey: That doesn't sound fair at all.

Birthday Girl: I know. So, I used that time to perfect my playing. Then when we moved here, I sort of stopped playing for a year. Then I just picked it up again and I'm glad I still remembered those two pieces of music.

Violet: You know what, don't worry about that other town and it's citizens. We here at Fair City loved your performance.

Birthday Girl: Thanks.

Eileen's Mom: Eileen, you did a very good job. Your father would've been very proud of you.

Birthday Girl: Thanks Mom. Well, I have to go home, Guys. See you at school on Monday.

(They all wave to her as they too leave the Civic Center and begin to head home or other places.)

Tobey: So Becky, how about if we go somewhere special? Like the beach?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure Tobey. Do you want me to invite our friends or do you want just the two of us?

Tobey: Just the two of us. I can make us a picnic lunch and all.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds fun. See you there at 4?

Tobey: 4:00 sounds good.

(Meanwhile, back in Nevada, the Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson are getting ready to head for Fair City.)

Dr. Andrewson: We're going to need a base of operations, once we arrive.

Masked Villain: That shouldn't be too hard to find.

(With that said, Dr. Andrewson and Masked Villain head for Fair City to set up a base of operations and to destroy Wordgirl.)

(They arrive a few hours later and set up a lair in an abandoned house, that they found.)

Dr. Andrewson: Now what?

Masked Villain: I will go into town and destroy Wordgirl.

Dr. Andrewson: Perhaps you can capture her alive and bring her back here. I have a new weapon for you to use on her. It's a rope laced with the toxic chemicals found on the bodies of dart frogs. You will need to wear gloves to keep from getting sick yourself.

Masked Villain: Very well. (He then goes to put on a pair of black leather gloves.) Ok.

(He then heads into the city, using a black car that was abandoned in a vacant lot, back in Nevada.)

(He then parks his car close to somewhere he believes Wordgirl would be at.)

(Meanwhile, Becky and Tobey are sitting at the beach, having finished their snacks that they brought with them, they decide to walk along the beach, close to the ocean.)

Tobey: Are you having fun?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I am.

(Meanwhile, the Masked Villain is growing impatient and decides to lure Wordgirl to him, by committing a crime of some sort. He then looks around and sees the jewelry store.)

Masked Villain: Looks like I found the perfect way to get Wordgirl to come to me. (He laughs evilly as he walks into the shop.) Ok, I want you to give me all the jewelry in the store and make it quick!

Reginald: Who are you? I never seen before in my life!

Masked Villain: I'm the Masked Villain and I'm Fair City's newest villain. Now, I want you to do as I say and I don't want any funny business! Got it?

Reginald: Fine! (He then pushes the alarm button, located just underneath the counter.)

(As she continues to enjoy her day with Tobey, Becky hears the alarm at the jewelry store.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh Man! I'm sorry, Tobey. But I have to go and take care of this.

Tobey: It's ok. I know you have a duty to help the city. I'll go and clean up.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey. I love you and I had a great time with you today.

Tobey: Thanks Becky. I love spending time with you as well. Be careful.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She transforms in a hidden place.) WORD UP! I will. (She gives him a final kiss and zooms first to pick up Huggy back at home and together, they zoom towards the jewelry store.) Stop right there, um…Who are you?

Masked Villain: I'm the Masked Villain. And I've been expecting you and your sidekick, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really? You're the villain that I was warned about.

Masked Villain: I see. You heard of me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sort of. I heard that you're here to kill me.

Masked Villain: That is right and once I do, I'll be able to take over this city.

Wordgirl/Becky: You do know that there are other villains in this town, right?

Masked Villain: I know, but once they see what I do, they'll be begging me to stay and be their leader. And not only am I going to get rid of you, but also I'm going to get rid of your precious sidekick.

Wordgirl/Becky: You harm one hair on Huggy's little monkey head and you'll be serious trouble!

Masked Villain: Is that so? (He then throws ninja stars at her, but she ducks out of the way.) Grrrr! Stand still, you little pest!

Wordgirl/Becky: Why would I do that? (She continues to dodge his weapons.)

Masked Villain: (He then takes out the rope, laced in dart frog toxins and lassos her with it.) Don't attempt to remove it. For it has dart frog toxins on it.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm wearing clothes so this won't harm me.

Masked Villain: (He becomes frustrated.) UGH! That's it. (He then hurries out of the jewelry store and she goes after him.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You're not getting away from me, Masked Villain!

Masked Villain: Looks like I am, Wordgirl.

(Wordgirl then zooms after him and she catches and wraps him up.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Looks like I caught you, Masked Villain. Hah!

Masked Villain: That's what you think.

(Just then, she feels a sting on her shoulder, for Dr. Andrewson had just shot her with one of his tranquilizer guns.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then drops Masked Villain and she then begins to pass out.) What's going on here?

Masked Villain: You, my dear, will never again see another day. (He then unties himself and he places a sack over her and carries her off to his lair, which he shares with Dr. Andrewson.)

(Meanwhile, Capt. Huggyface had crawled away, just in time and had seen his friend/partner get carried off by the Masked Villain and he also believes that he saw Dr. Andrewson.)

(Capt. Huggyface then heads for the roofs of the buildings and begins to follow Masked Villain to see where he takes Wordgirl.)

(Meanwhile, Masked Villain takes the passed out Wordgirl and places her into a cage, made of Lexonite and unlike the Lexonite cage that Mr. Big made, it has no way for her to escape.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She finally wakes up and finds herself still feeling quite weak.) Let me out!

Masked Villain: Sorry, but you're going to stay in that cage for the remainder of your life and hopefully that won't be too long. (He then laughs manically and evilly.)

(Wordgirl begins to get upset and lays down in her cage, feeling sad, but hopes that someone will be able to rescue her.)

(Up on a rooftop, looking down at Masked Villain's lair, Capt. Huggyface tries to see what's going on inside and decides to get a bit closer and looks into a window and he sees Wordgirl looking sad and scared and sitting in a Lexonite cage. He then also sees Masked Villain and another man, in a scientific clothes.)

(Just then the scientist turns around and Huggy sees that it really is Dr. Andrewson and he becomes scared, but decides to go and find someone to help because he knows that he can't take on these people alone.)

Dr. Andrewson: (He had heard a monkey outside and goes to investigate.) Hmm, I thought I heard a monkey out here.

Masked Villain: Perhaps her sidekick is around here. I'll go and look for him. He shouldn't be too hard to capture and once I do have him as well, we can focus on getting rid of them, once and for all.

(Huggy heads for the rooftops of the buildings and heads back to town but is undecided as to where to go to get help.)

(But he must find help or Wordgirl will be destroyed forever.)

The End…

Next…Huggy informs the Villains' Association of Wordgirl's capture…


	3. Chapter 3

The Masked Villain

Part 3

(While Wordgirl is being held prisoner in the Lexonite cage, designed by Dr. Andrewson, Huggy continues to hurry to get help.)

(Masked Villain had decided to go and look for Capt. Huggyface in order to capture him as well.)

(Meanwhile, back in Masked Villain's lair, Wordgirl slowly wakes up from the tranquilizer's effects and she looks around and sees no one in the room at the moment.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello?!

Dr. Andrewson: (He then comes into the room.) Ahh! I can see that you're awake.

Wordgirl/Becky: Dr. Andrewson? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in jail!

Dr. Andrewson: Well, I was freed and so now I'm back and this time, I will be able to dissect you like I've always wanted to. And I can see that you're growing up and all.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wait, if you're here, then that means…OH NO!

Dr. Andrewson: That's right. But you won't get the chance to tell anyone. Because after my partner comes back with your sidekick, you both will meet your doom, finally.

(Wordgirl is sitting in the cage, feeling weak but also worried and scared for the safety of her sidekick.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Whispering to herself.) Please, Huggy, find help soon and be careful.

(Meanwhile, Huggy decides to head for Tobey's house and once he arrives, he knocks on it, frantically.)

Mrs. McCallister: Capt. Huggyface. Are you here for a reason? (Huggy points to Tobey's room.) You want to see Tobey? (Huggy nods 'Yes'.) Ok, he's in his room right now. He just got back from the beach.

Tobey: (He's reading something when he hears a panic squeaking and knocking on his bedroom door.) Capt. Huggyface, what brings you here? (Huggy points outside with a scared expression on his face.) Did something happen to Wordgirl? (Huggy nods 'Yes'.) Ok, I'm coming. Let me just grab my remote. (He then grabs his master remote and follows Huggy out the door and then he decides to climb onto one of his robots. ) Huggy, you can ride with me on my robot if you want. (Huggy agrees and goes to sit next to Tobey on the shoulder of the giant robot.)

(Masked Villain had been hiding and had saw this.)

Masked Villain: Oh Man. Now I'll never be able to get that space monkey.

(Meanwhile, Tobey and Huggy are still sitting on the shoulder of the robot as Huggy tells Tobey what happened, as best as he can.)

Tobey: So, you're saying that someone had taken Wordgirl away? (Huggy nods 'yes'.) Do you know who it was? (Huggy uses hand signals to show that it was the Masked Villain.) Are you trying tell me that it was the Masked Villain? He's the one that took her? (Huggy nods 'yes'.) On no! This is bad. We really need help.

(Meanwhile, Masked Villain has been following Tobey and Huggy for a long time but decides to give up and to head back to the lair.)

Masked Villain: Hey, I'm back.

Dr. Andrewson: Where's the monkey sidekick?

Masked Villain: I couldn't catch him at this time. At this moment, he's sitting on top of one of those robots built by that villain boy.

Dr. Andrewson: Yes. Well, never mind the sidekick. At least we have her.

(They both look over at Wordgirl, who's very weak, sitting inside the Lexonite cage and hasn't gotten anything to eat since her capture.)

Masked Villain: So, how long can she last?

Dr. Andrewson: Well, as long as she stays in that cage without getting any food or drink, probably not long. Soon, she'll be dead and I can dissect her and you can take over Fair City.

Masked Villain: Yes.

Dr. Andrewson: But what about those villains of hers? They will surely come to try to free her again.

Masked Villain: You know what? I have a better idea of what we can do. But I'm going to have to take our prisoner with me.

Dr. Andrewson: What do you plan to do?

Masked Villain: You'll see.

Dr. Andrewson: So what should I do with our young prisoner?

Masked Villain: For now, she can remain here.

(Meanwhile, Tobey and Capt. Huggyface arrive at the lair of Granny May.)

Granny May: What brings you two here, together?

Tobey: Capt. Huggyface came to me and told me that Wordgirl was in a battle with that new villain, Masked Villain and he somehow has her prisoner in his lair, somewhere in town.

Granny May: The Masked Villain has her? Wow, he works fast.

Tobey: Didn't you hear me? Who knows what he'll do to her?

Granny May: Why are you so upset about this, Tobey?

Tobey: Well, if you must know the truth…Wordgirl and I…well…(He's a bit nervous to tell her that he and Wordgirl are in love.)

Granny May: (Even though he hasn't said it yet, she recognizes Tobey's body language and expressions.) You are going to tell me that you and Wordgirl are in love.

Tobey: Yes…I know it's against the rules and everything…

Granny May: (She smiles at him and places her hand on his.) Tobey, there's no rule that says a villain and a super hero can't fall in love. And all of us older villains have always known that you had romantic feelings for her, even back when you both were only 10. (She then sees fear in his eyes.)

Tobey: So we need to set up that meeting earlier than I asked.

Granny May: I see. I'll let the other villains know and then I'll let you know.

Tobey: But try not to take too long. Who knows what's going to happen to her?

(The next day, the city's villains are gathered together to discuss this new crisis.)

Dr. Two-Brains: So, what's this about now?

Granny May: Well, young Tobey came to me, along with Capt. Huggyface, and told me that Wordgirl was captured by the Masked Villain and he's now holding her captive in his lair.

Tobey: (Huggy, I know where the lair is.) I think he knows where Masked Villain's lair is.

(Meanwhile, back at his lair, Masked Villain decides to take her with him, when he goes to the Villains' Meeting.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What are you planning to do to my villains?

Masked Villain: I'm thinking of asking them if I can join their association. All I have to do is show them that I've defeated you and then they'll be begging me to join their group.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so, Masked Villain. They have rules that forbid them from destroying me.

Masked Villain: Well, once I join, I'll see if I can make a few changes to the rules.

Wordgirl/Becky: Besides, they couldn't bring themselves to kill me. I've never threatened their lives.

Masked Villain: But they are villains. They shouldn't have to follow the same rules as you do. Dr. Andrewson, are you ready?

Dr. Andrewson: As ready as I'll ever be. (He decides to not change his name, but he does have a disguise so that none of the villains will recognize him.)

(As Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson arrive at the Association's meeting hall, with Wordgirl in a Lexonite cage that has been welded shut, without any means to open it, the villains are still discussing the situation.)

Masked Villain: Here we are. I will go in first and then I'll give you a signal and then you can come in with her in the cage.

Dr. Andrewson: This thing is pretty heavy. How about if you bring the villains out here?

Masked Villain: Fine. I guess that'll work too. (He then proceeds to the meeting hall.)

Dr. Andrewson: (He looks down at Wordgirl, who's very weak but still alert.) It won't be long now, my dear. Soon, you'll be just another specimen for me to dissect and study. (Wordgirl doesn't say anything but continues to look up at him.)

(In the meeting hall, Masked Villain is making his way to the main hall, where the villains are located, and walks in.)

Rope Guy: (Standing near the back of the room, close to the door, he had seen him walk into the room.) Hey, you can't come in here! You're not a member of the Association.

Masked Villain: (He then slams Rope Guy by the neck and pins him to the wall.) Shut up, you reject villain!

Rope Guy: (Barely able to breathe.) Yes Sir. (Masked Villain lets him go and he falls to the floor, choking and trying to catch his breath.)

Masked Villain: (He then ignores everyone and proudly makes his way to the podium.) VILLAINS!

Granny May: Masked Villain, I presume?

Masked Villain: That's right, you old has-been. Villains, I'm here to announce that I'm going to join your group and I have the one thing that will guarantee, not only membership for me, but also, it will guarantee that I will become your leader.

Mr. Big: I highly doubt that.

Masked Villain: Oh? And what if I told you that I have caught your annoying little heroine within our first battle?

Mr. Big: I would say that you're bluffing. There's no way you could catch Wordgirl within your first battle. None of us have ever been able to do that.

Tobey: Where is Wordgirl! (He's now furious.)

Masked Villain: Why do you care, Boy?

Tobey: That is not your concerned. Where is she? (He then takes out his remote for his robot.) You better tell me or I will summon my robot to crush you!

Masked Villain: (He then responds with sarcasm in his voice, without concern about Tobey's threat.) My, aren't we being a little violent here? I won't just tell you where she's at. I will take you to where she's at.

(Right then, the villains follow Masked Villain outside of the meeting hall and they then see Wordgirl laying within a cage, looking as though she's dead.)

Tobey: (He then begins to panic and goes over to her, taking her hand into his.) Wordgirl?! (He then caresses her hand.) What did you do to her?

Masked Villain: If you must know, when I defeated her, I placed her into that cage, which is made out of Lexonite and it's been welded shut so there's no means of escape. And aside from that, I've decided to torture her futher by not letting her have any type of nurishment.

Dr. Two-Brains: You mean to say that after you captured her and placed her into a cage made out of Lexonite, and then you went further and had denied her any food or drink? That just sounds wrong.

Chuck: That is mean and harsh.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She weakly wakes up and sees that she's surrounded by her villains and she cries to them in a weak-sounding voice.) _Help me, someone. Please. _

Tobey: I'm here, Wordgirl. (He continues to hold and caress her weak hand.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Her tired eyes look and she sees Tobey and with a weak smile.) Tobey.

Masked Villain: So now that you've seen that I wasn't bluffing. I believe that you all owe me membership to you group.

(The rest of the villains are quite concerned with Wordgirl's welfare at this point and even though her eyes are opened, they could see that she's not going to last for too long.)

Granny May: I don't think so, Masked Villain. You violated one of our rules.

Masked Villain: And what rule is that?

Granny May: We made a rule that says that we are not allowed to let the hero suffer like this.

Masked Villain: You all have too many rules that doesn't let villains do what they need to do to defeat the hero.

Granny May: It doesn't matter.

Masked Villain: Ok, if you villains don't wish to watch her suffer like this, then I suggest that one of you put her out of her misery. I like to watch my enemies suffer, but you all apparently don't. So, which one of you is going to be the one to end her suffering? Hmmm?

Chuck: What? We don't want to kill Wordgirl.

Butcher: Of course not. I like having her here. She helps me out and all.

LRW: She's a great listener, hearer, audiophile.

Wordgirl/Becky: _Great word usage, Lady Redundant Woman. _

Tobey: I love her. I wouldn't do anything to harm her. (He's still holding and caressing her hand, as tears fall from his eyes.)

Granny May: Besides, she's just a baby. She's the same age as some of my grandchildren.

Masked Villain: Oh come now. What kind of villains are you all? You're all pathetic and weak. A real villain would've killed her a long time ago and wouldn't stop to debate about it.

Wordgirl/Becky: _He's not just another new villain, he's actually…_

Masked Villain: Shut up! One of you, kill her now! (He then sees Dr. Two-Brains and remembers how dangerous of a villain he is and walks over to him.) You. How about you kill her?

Dr. Two-Brains: (He plans to use his either his cheese ray or his goop ray to turn the cage into either cheese or goop in order to free her.) You know what, I will be the one to end her suffering.

Tobey: Are you mad? I won't let you harm her!

Dr. Two-Brains: Masked Villain is correct. We are villains and therefore, we should act more like villains.

Masked Villain: (He sees that Dr. Two-Brains is going for one of his weapons.) Wait, I don't want you to use one of your weapons. You need to use this weapon. (He then hands him a real gun with real bullets.) I want to make sure that you actually kill her. Right between the eyes.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Gulps! Because his plan to free her from the cage didn't go as he planned.) Um, here we go. (He then aims the gun and points it at Wordgirl, who's still lying helplessly in the cage.)

Wordgirl/Becky: _Doc, I know you don't want to do this. Even if you do kill me, I will still care about you, as I always had. You're still my best friend. _(She then looks up at him, with fear and compassion in her eyes.) _Before you kill me, Doc, I just want to say that Masked Villain isn't just another new villain. We know him very well. He's actually, Capt. Justice. _

Dr. Two-Brains: (After hearing her say that, he then takes the gun off her and throws it down and with his goop ray, turns the gun into goop and then goes further and turns it into cheese with his cheese ray.) You're Capt. Justice? You…!

Mr. Big: I remember you. You took over my office building and made it into your palace.

Masked Villain: Oh, you villains are such losers. If you're not going to get rid of this little pest, then I am.

Ms. Question: Did you really think we would let you join the Villains' Association? (She then flings question marks at him.)

Masked Villain: (He then shakes the effects of Ms. Question's question marks and then he and his unseen partner grab the cage with Wordgirl still in it and they leave the area, heading back to their lair.) Let's get out of here and we can take care of her somewhere else.

Dr. Andrewson: Right away.

(Just then, the tires of their car stop moving.)

Masked Villain: What happened?

Dr. Andrewson: I don't know.

(They both get out and see that their tires were turned into goop.)

Masked Villain: The tires were turned into goop.

Chuck: You're not going anywhere, Capt. Justice.

Masked Villain: That's not my name anymore, Freak!

Chuck: I've learned to ignore harsh comments. (He then fires his condiment ray and covers Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson in hot mustard cocoons.)

Butcher: And this is what you get for being a jerk! (He then fires meat products at them and they are covered up with meat, on top of the condiments.)

(Soon, Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson are both taken away to jail by the Fair City police, but no one is able to free Wordgirl from the Lexonite cage.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Let me see if this'll work. (He then fires his goop ray and then his cheese ray and none work.) Hmm, they don't work on Lexonite.

Tobey: Then how do we get her out of there?

Whammer: Let me try to wham it open. (He then whams his fists together and with luck, the cage is opened and Wordgirl is finally free, but she's still pretty much out of it.)

Tobey: Wordgirl, you're free of the Lexonite cage. (He then goes to hug her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Her eyes slowly open and her strength slowly regains itself, but she still feels a bit weak as she joins in Tobey's hug.) _Thank you all. But I'm still rather weak. _

Chuck: It's because he didn't give you any food or anything. Come on inside.

Tobey: (Helps her to her feet.) Come on, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees her sidekick.) _Hey there, Huggy. Are you ok? _(Huggy, yes.) _Thank you for going to get help. And thank you villains for helping me. _

(Later, in the Villains' Meeting hall, Wordgirl is eating some of the snacks that they brought for the meeting.)

Granny May: Are you feeling better, Sweetie?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, thank you for the food.

Tobey: I'm so happy that you're ok now. I almost lost you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing ok, Tobey. Thanks to you all.

(She and Tobey hug again and this time, they share a small kiss.)

Granny May: Aww.

(Later, after thanking most of the villains, Wordgirl is looking around for Dr. Two-Brains and she finds him in the corner of the room, feeling guilty and sad.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, are you ok?

Dr. Two-Brains: No, I'm not. Masked Villain wanted me to kill you and he wanted me to use a real gun in order to do so. Then you looked at me with such bravery, fear, and compassion. I know if I did pull the trigger and ended your life, I couldn't live with myself. And you said to me that you will always be my friend.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, that's true. You will always be my friend. No matter what. (She then goes to give him a hug.) Doc, I was scared but I know that you wouldn't really want to hurt me.

(Doc then goes to join her in the hug.)

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm glad that you and Tobey are together. You should've seen him. He was by your side and holding onto your hand the whole time.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Maybe you and Lady Redundant Woman can have a relationship like that as well.

Dr. Two-Brains: Maybe.

(Later that day, the meeting ends and, again, after thanking the villains for rescuing her, Wordgirl and Huggy head home.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You know what, Huggy. I've been thinking. Capt. Justice has come back many times and has tried to harm us. I was thinking that if we decided to go home to Lexicon, then maybe he'll cease in bothering Fair City. What do you think? (Huggy, but if we aren't here, then who's going to make sure there's peace and justice?) I don't know. But I think Capt. Justice and Dr. Andrewson should be placed in a prison somewhere else. Not on Earth and not on Lexicon. (Huggy, Terro?) You mean, Miss Power's homeworld? No. Capt. Justice knows where Miss Power and their son are living now. He may tell the King of Terro or something. (Huggy, I know of a prison planet far from here, Lexicon, and Terro. It's called Millina. It's a prison planet and it's like 20 light-years from Earth.) Wow, do you think someone will be able to transport them there? (Huggy, I can make a request to the King of Lexicon. Besides, he's still wanted on Lexicon for escaping prison and killing several prison guards and military personel.) That's true. They dropped the charges on Miss Power, but I don't remember them dropping the charges on Capt. Justice. But right now, I just want to go home. (Huggy, Ok, me too.)

(Wordgirl and Huggy head home and they stay for the remainder of the weekend.)

The End…

Next…Wordgirl and Huggy head home to Lexicon, along with a stowaway…


	4. Chapter 4

The Masked Villain

Part 4

(After Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson are taken to jail, Wordgirl and Huggy return to their spaceship hideout.)

(Wordgirl had thought about her and Huggy returning to Lexicon, but after giving it a bit more thought, they decide to not head back to Lexicon.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You know what, Huggy? Maybe we should just stay here on Earth. I mean, Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson have both been caught and sent to jail. We really don't have to worry about them. I hope.

(Unknown to her and to the rest of Fair City, Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson are plotting to escape from the Fair City jail.)

Masked Villain: We need to get out of here and get revenge on that brat, Wordgirl.

Dr. Andrewson: I know. But how are we going to get out of here?

Masked Villain: I figure it out. (He then begins to think of a way to free himself and Dr. Andrewson.)

(Meanwhile, Becky and Bob are sitting in her Advanced 6th English class, along with Victoria and Tobey.)

Tobey: (He looks over at Becky and he's still thinking back to when he saw her looking so helpless and scared, as she laid in that Lexonite cage, as Masked Villain was trying to talk Dr. Two-Brains into ending her life.) Hey, how are you doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing fine, Tobey. (She then sees the expression in his eyes.) Look, I understand your feelings.

Tobey: I almost lost you again, Becky. I don't want to ever see that happen again. I love you too much.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Bob is listening to the sweet words that Tobey is telling her and loves what he hears.) Thanks Tobey, I love you too. You know, Bob and I were debating whether or not to return to Lexicon, but we decided it's not necessary. Besides, our ship is still in need of repair and it would take us a while for us to fix it.

Tobey: Becky, I'm happy that you and your sidekick decided to stay here, but can I offer my robotic services and help you repair your ship. You never know what may happen later.

Wordgirl/Becky: (After hearing that offer, Bob is excited and hugs Tobey.) I'm guessing that we'll accept your offer. Thanks Tobey.

Tobey: Well then, I'll send some of my robots over to where your ship is and they can start repairing your ship.

(Sitting next to them, Victoria is listening to their conversation, and since Becky never told her that she's Wordgirl yet, she decides to keep the information to herself until she's able to ask Becky herself, later.)

(Later that day, Becky and Bob are heading to join their friends in the lunch room.)

Violet: Hey there, Becky. How are you doing?

Scoops: We heard about what happened to you a few days ago.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, that was scary.

Tobey: And I don't want Becky to ever go through something like that again.

Violet: Wow. That must've been horrible.

Scoops: Becky, maybe later you can tell me in a few words about what happened and I can have the Big City Times publish it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, as long as you don't tell anyone that I'm Wordgirl, I have no problem doing an interview with you about what happened with Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson.

Violet: Dr. Andrewson was involved too?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yep. He sure was. Hopefully this time, they'll stay in jail. I just hope the other villains are doing ok about what happened. Especially Dr. Two-Brains. Masked Villain had persuaded him to use a real gun, with real bullets and kill me with it. I could tell that Doc didn't want to do that. He even tried to use one of his own rays because he was going to try to free me from the cage.

Tobey: But, it turned out that his rays wouldn't work on the cage anyway.

Scoops: How were you freed from the cage?

Wordgirl/Becky: Whammer freed me. You know, I'm vry thankful to have villains who aren't very violent and harsh. And are willing to help me when I needed it.

Tobey: Becky, I have to be honest with you about this. As a young villain who used to battle you all the time, none of us villains would ever want you to be killed. And we like you being here. For many different reasons. Granny May likes the fact that your battles with her, keep her feeling young and vibrant. Butcher and Chuck both like the fact that you are willing to help them with their vocabulary and they also said that you are willing to listen to them when they are having problems or whatever. And Doc…he's still thankful that you were here to save his life from Miss Power.

(They then see Victoria and Eileen arrive for lunch.)

Birthday Girl: Hey everyone.

Violet: Hi Eileen.

Victoria: Um Becky, I need to ask you something important.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok?

Victoria: In private please?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I'll be back. (She and Victoria walk away from the others and into one of the girls' bathrooms.) Ok, so what did you want to ask me?

Victoria: (She checks to make sure there weren't anyone in the stalls first.) Um Becky, when we were in English class, I slightly heard the conversation that you and Tobey were having.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Feeling a bit nervous.) Um, what did you hear?

Victoria: Well, you were talking about the incident with Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson. Becky, can I ask? Are you really Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, well…

Victoria: I promise that I won't tell anyone else.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well…ok. Yes, Victoria, I'm Wordgirl. (With that said, Victoria smiles.)

Victoria: Becky, I just want to say that I'm happy that you're ok and I thank you for saving my life that time when Capt. Justice and Miss Power forced me to help them and then they ended up almost killing me anyway.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem, Victoria. No matter what you and the other villains do to me, I will never turn my back on someone who needs my help.

Victoria: (Smiles and gives her a sisterly hug.) Thanks Becky. I promise to not tell anyone. For I'm the best at keeping important secrets.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know you're the best at things like that. And, I'll tell Eileen when I feel the time is right.

Victoria: So I'm guessing Tobey, Violet, and Scoops know?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. They all found out a year or so ago. My family found out as well, before that. Well, let's get back to lunch.

Victoria: Ok. (They both walk out of the bathroom and head back to the lunchroom.) So, like I said, I'm happy that you're ok from your battle with Masked Villain. I heard that you almost died.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah.

(A week goes by and Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson are still plotting to get back at Wordgirl.)

(But today, they are told that they are being transported to another, more secured prison.)

Warden: Ok, you two. As you know, you're going to be transferred to another more secured prison far from here. The prison van will arrive in a few days to transport you to the new, more secured prison.

Masked Villain: Whatever, Warden.

(Elsewhere, since it's the weekend, the Villains' Association has gathered together for a meeting.)

Granny May: (She looks around and doesn't see Dr. Two-Brains in attendence.) Does anyone know where Dr. Two-Brains is at today?

Henchman #1: Um, Charlie and I are filling in for Doc. He hasn't been acting like himself since the day Masked Villain asked him to kill Wordgirl. He hasn't been sleeping or eating. He's hasn't even been scheming to steal cheese

LRW: Oh no. I hope he's going to be ok, still with us, be all right.

Chuck: Maybe one of us should talk to him.

Henchman #1: He doesn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. He just lies in bed all day.

Mr. Big: May I make a suggestion?

Granny May: Sure thing.

Mr. Big: I know I shouldn't suggest this, but maybe Wordgirl should go and talk to him?

Butcher: That is a good idea. She's a very good listener.

Chuck: And she lightens up our spirits.

Butcher: Plus the fact that she's known Doc a lot longer than the rest of us and they've been friends for a long time, before he became a villain.

Granny May: That is a good idea, Mr. Big.

Tobey: Um, I can get this message to Wordgirl and let her know that Doc is feeling very depressed and that he needs someone to talk to.

LRW: Let's hope he listens to, pays attention, and hears her out.

(Later that day, Tobey gets on one of his robots and heads for Becky's house, where she's spending the day with Violet.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and Violet hear metallic feet outside her window.) Hey there, Tobey. What brings you here?

Tobey: Um, I was just at a villains' meeting today and we are in need of your help.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh?

Tobey: Dr. Two-Brains didn't come to this meeting and had sent his henchmen to fill in for him. They informed us that he's been very depressed since the day Masked Villain had asked him to kill you. He hasn't been eating, sleeping, or even doing any villainy stuff. We're all very worried about him.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh Man. Poor Doc. So, what do you want me to do?

Tobey: He won't talk to any of us other villains and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind going over and talking to him?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure thing. (She then transforms.) WORD UP! (She then turns towards Violet.) I'm sorry, Violet. I'll be back as soon as I can.

Violet: Hey don't worry about it. Helping someone is important. I need to get home anyway.

(Later, after Violet heads home, Wordgirl and Tobey head over to Doc's lair.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You don't have to come in with me, Tobey. I'll be fine.

Tobey: Ok. See you soon and good luck.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(Tobey and Wordgirl share a kiss for good luck and Tobey heads home on his robot as Wordgirl goes to knock on Doc's door.)

Henchman #1: (He opens it.) Wordgirl! Thanks for coming.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem, Guys. Where's Doc?

Henchman #1: He's laying on his bed, in his room.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She goes to knocks on his room's doorframe.) Doc, it's Wordgirl. Can I come in and talk with you?

Dr. Two-Brains: (Doc hears her voice and without turning around to look at her, he answers her in a sad and depressing-sounding voice.) Hey there, Wordgirl. What brings you here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was told by Tobey and your henchmen that you haven't been acting like yourself since the Masked Villain incident. Do you want to talk about it?

Dr. Two-Brains: What is there to talk about? I almost killed you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, I'm still here and I know it wasn't your fault.

Dr. Two-Brains: Look, not only was I going to kill you, but the fact that you were so helpless looking and scared. That made it more horrifying.

Wordgirl/Becky: Can you please sit up? I don't want to just talk to the back of your head.

Dr. Two-Brains: Fine. (He begins to sit up and makes an effort to turn around.) How's that?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then sees that his eyes are very bloodshot and he looks as if he hasn't shaved or done anything in days.) Oh My!

Dr. Two-Brains: See why I didn't want you to see me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, but let's see if we can make you feel better.

Dr. Two-Brains: Do I have to?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Henchmen, can you help in here?

Henchman #1: Sure. What can we do?

Wordgirl/Becky: Can one or the both of you help Doc into the shower?

Dr. Two-Brains: I don't want to take a shower.

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok, ok.

(With that, the two henchmen help Doc into the bathroom, where they help him take a shower.)

(Wordgirl then goes to pull the sheets off of his bed and then takes the clothes that he worn for the past few days and places them in the laundry hamper.)

(She then goes and grabs some clean clothes and sheets and makes his bed for him and hands the clean clothes to his henchmen.)

(Soon, he's starting to look a bit better.)

Wordgirl/Becky: There, how was that?

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks. I feel a bit better. I'm kind of hungry though.

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's see what you have in here. (She sees cheese and bread.) How about a grilled cheese sandwich?

Dr. Two-Brains: Sure.

(Later, after fixing him some food and all, she sits across from him.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, I came here because your fellow villains and I are worried about you. I was told by Tobey, that you missed the last villain meeting and sent your henchmen instead.

Dr. Two-Brains: I just didn't want to go anywhere or face anyone for awhile.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, I told you that it wasn't your fault and that you shouldn't feel guilty for what Masked Villain almost made you do.

Dr. Two-Brains: I know that you did. But I keep having a nightmare where I did kill you and it upsetted me so much.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, I was having the same nightmares after I defeated Miss Power. You remember, right before I arrived, Miss Power was about to kill you with her laser eyes. What if I got there five seconds too late? You would be dead now and I would've felt guilty about it, even though I wasn't the one who killed you.

Dr. Two-Brains: I see. Wordgirl, I've been giving this a great thought though, and I may mess up, but I'm thinking of ending my villain career. You know, use my genius to do good and not evil.

Wordgirl/Becky: That is a wonderful thought to have. And I will help support you the whole way. Are you going to get your mouse brain removed?

Dr. Two-Brains: I don't know about that yet.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, like I said, I'll be here to help you, if you need it. And maybe you'll help inspire the other villains to quit as well. Like, I don't know, Lady Redundant Woman.

Dr. Two-Brains: I have been itching to ask her out.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you should. Like I said to you on the island, she is very pretty and she is nice, most of the time. Tobey never stopped asking me out and now we're together. If it can work for Tobey and I, it can work for you and Lady Redundant Woman.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok. I'll think about it. And Wordgirl, thanks for coming and talking to me and helping me and all. I really appreciate it.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem, Doc. You know, Huggy and I were debating as to if we should go back to Lexicon or not. But at this moment in time, we're going to stay.

Dr. Two-Brains: Good. My life would be so boring and meaningless without you here. And the other villains agree with me.

Wordgirl/Becky: I feel the same about you and the other villains as well. (She then goes over and shares a friendly hug with Doc and he returns the hug.) No matter what happens, I'll always be your friend.

Dr. Two-Brains: Same here, Sweetie.

Wordgirl/Becky: I better get going now. Let me know if you need anything else.

Dr. Two-Brains: Same here. Thanks and I'll see you later.

(With that, Wordgirl says bye to Doc and to his henchmen.)

(His henchmen also thank her for coming and helping their boss.)

(Meanwhile, back in the city jail, the Warden is heading over to the cells of Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson.)

Warden: Ok Boys, it's time to transport you to the new prison.

Masked Villain: Right away, Mr. Warden.

Warden: Right. Come on, Fellas. (He then places handcuffs on both Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson and then one of his deputies escorts them towards the prison van, where they will be transported to a more secured prison.)

(As they climb into the van, they look at each other with sinister expressions.)

Masked Villain: (Whispering sinisterly to Dr. Andrewson.) It won't be too long now. Soon, we'll be free and then we can seek our revenge on Wordgirl.

Dr. Andrewson: Right.

(As they drive away, but their minds aren't on heading to the new prison, it's on their plans of escaping and heading back to get revenge on Wordgirl.)

The End…

Next…Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson escape and once again go after Wordgirl…


	5. Chapter 5

The Masked Villain

Part 5

(Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson are heading towards a new prison, in a prison van, driven by a deputy from the new prison.)

(They decide, at this point to escape, so Masked Villain uses the chain connecting his hand-cuffs and uses them to strangle the driver of the van, thus killing him.)

(And once the van stops, Masked Villain takes the keys and unlocks the hand-cuffs on himself and Dr. Andrewson and they take the van and throw out the body of the deputy that they killed and begin to head back to Fair City.)

Masked Villain: This time, we will kidnap Wordgirl, tie some Lexonite to her, and leave her in the desert. She'll die in less than a week and when we come back, you can take her remains and do whatever you wish.

Dr. Andrewson: That's only if her body isn't eaten by some scavenger or something. And what do we do with those 'villains' who continuously help her?

Masked Villain: They won't be much of a threat either. I'll make sure of it.

(Meanwhile, Becky is walking through the halls of her middle school, it is now after her 12th birthday.)

Victoria: Hey there, Becky. How's it going?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's been going great, Victoria. So why are you so chipper today?

Victoria: Well, my mom said that I can have a sleepover party and I want to invite you, Violet, and Eileen over.

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds like fun. I'll let Tobey know so that he won't make some plans…

Victoria: You can make plans with Tobey. You can come to my sleepover party afterwards. Violet already has plans with Scoops also.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok than. And I'm thinking that I might tell Eileen my secret identity.

Victoria: Sounds good. Here's the invitation. I have to get to science class now. See you at lunch.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. See you.

(Later that weekend, after their dates with Scoops and Tobey, Violet and Becky join Victoria and Eileen at Victoria's sleepover party.)

Victoria: So, how was your dates?

Violet: Great. Scoops and I went to see a movie.

Wordgirl/Becky: And Tobey and I went roller-skating. He still needs practice with that.

Birthday Girl: So, Violet, did you and Scoops share a first kiss?

Violet: Yeah, we did. At the movies. It was so sweet and romantic.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can see you two married in about 8 or 9 years.

Violet: I can see you and Tobey married also.

Victoria: So, Becky, you said that you have a secret that you want to share tonight.

Birthday Girl: A secret? Ooo, I love secrets.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok. Eileen, I told this secret to Victoria already and Tobey, Scoops, Violet, and my family found out on their own, already. And I want you to promise to not tell anyone else.

Birthday Girl: I promise, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Well, I'm Wordgirl.

Birthday Girl: (With a shocked expression.) OMG! You're really Wordgirl? All this time?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes.

Birthday Girl: Do you mean to tell me that when I first met you, I stole Capt. Huggyface from you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, you did.

Birthday Girl: And you convinced me to help clean up the park on Earth Day?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, right after you trashed it, that is. You're not mad, are you?

Birthday Girl: No. I'm also shocked that you were the one I framed for stealing those Pretty Princess figurines and was sent to jail?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes.

Birthday Girl: Can we see you transform?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, as long as Victoria's family doesn't see me.

Victoria: Don't worry about my family. They're the best sleepers.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well ok then. (She then goes to transform.) WORD UP!

Girls: AWESOME!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She plays along and bows to her best friends/fans.) Thank you, thank you. And as long as you three keep this information to yourselves and not tell anyone not authorized…

Violet: We understand, Becky.

Victoria: And we'll make sure that Tobey and Scoops keeps this information to themselves as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(And the four girls continue to enjoy their sleepover party.)

(Meanwhile, Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson have traveled all night and return to their lair, which is within an abandoned house.)

Masked Villain: So, let's make a plan on how to catch her.

Dr. Andrewson: Every other attempt has failed.

Masked Villain: Yes, she is very clever, as well as powerful.

Dr. Andrewson: And she has a menagerie of people who will come and help her.

Masked Villain: Yes. So, I think we should change tactics. We should capture all of the villains and anyone else she is close to and let her make a choice. She can either choose to save them or herself. Either way, she'll be destroyed. Let's go and carry out this plan.

(The next day, which is Saturday, Becky and her friends are all hanging out at the mall.)

(They then come to a store that sells Electronics and on the TV's, she and her friends see a disturbing news report.)

Newscaster #1: This just in! All of the city's adult villains are missing! Even those who are planning to quit their villainous lives. The city officials have no idea of their whereabouts or anything.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's weird. I wondered what happened to the adult villains. I better check this out.

Victoria: Do you want any help?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, I guess it'll be fine. Just be careful.

Victoria: (Scoffs!) Becky, I'm the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, since you're the best. Sure. (She then goes behind a corner and transforms.) WORD UP!

(With that, Wordgirl, Huggy, and with the added help from the city's three younger villains, go to find out what happened to the adult villains.)

Police Commissioner: (He, the Warden, and District Attorney Botsford are conversing about the disappearance of the adult villains, when they see Wordgirl, Huggy, and the three younger villains approaching them.) Hey there, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi, I heard that all of the adult villains are missing.

Warden: Yeah, this happened years ago when Ms. Question took most of the villains out of town. Do you think she did that again?

Wordgirl/Becky: I really don't think she had anything to do with this one. Since she's missing as well.

Tobey: Besides, villains don't repeat the same plans, like that, over and over again.

Birthday Girl: And we're still here.

Mrs. Botsford: What do you think happened to them, Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not sure. But we'll go and find out. Come on, guys. WORD UP!

(Wordgirl and Huggy take to the sky, as the three young villains follow close behind on one of Tobey's robots.)

Tobey: So, what do think happened to them?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Lands on Tobey's robot.) I don't know. Tobey, Eileen, when Ms. Question took you out of the city, where did she take you?

Birthday Girl: Um, I think she took us to the desert.

Tobey: But not too far from the city. She put us all into a huge net and flew us out of the city.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, she was able to do that?

Birthday Girl: I was still amazed that you were able to lift all of us and I was in my Birthday Girl-phase.

Tobey: Wordgirl is very strong, Eileen. She's able to toss my robots all the way into the sun.

Victoria: Wow!

Wordgirl/Becky: What we should do is go around to the other lairs and get clues. Maybe something happened to them.

Tobey: After that, maybe you can check the Villains' Association meeting hall.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know what? We'll check there first. Good idea, Tobey.

Tobey: (Feeling proud of himself.) Well, what can I say? I'm a genius.

Victoria: I think I should've brought my sidekick. I may need his help.

Wordgirl/Becky: Can you call him from here?

Victoria: Sure. (She then picks up her cell phone and calls her sidekick.) General Smoochington, I'm in need of your assistance. I'm heading for the Villains' Association meeting hall. (He responds and heads to meet her there.) He's coming.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. We can use all the help we can get. (She then sees Scoops and Violet below them.) What are they doing here? (She then zooms down towards them.) Scoops, Violet, what on Earth are you two doing here?

Scoops: I want to get footage of this for the school newspaper.

Violet: I'm just tagging along.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I don't want you two to get hurt…

Scoops: We'll be careful.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well…just be careful. If I see anything that looks too dangerous, I'm going to ask you two to head home.

Violet: Ok.

Scoops: So, did you find out what happened to the adult villains?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not yet. We're heading over to the Villains' Association meeting hall.

Scoops: Wow, I've never been there before. What's it look like?

Wordgirl/Becky: You'll have to ask Tobey more about it. He used to go over there a lot for villain meetings and conventions. But I think it's an old motel on the outskirts of town.

Tobey: Hey, would you two like a ride on my robot? I have plenty of room.

Scoops: Sure.

(Then Wordgirl flies Scoops and Violet and they all sit on Tobey's robot, as they head for the meeting hall.)

Violet: Wow, I like it up here. I feel like I'm on the top of the world and all.

(Soon, they all come to the villains' meeting hall.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll go in first and you all stay out here.

Tobey: Are you sure I can't come in there with you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well…ok. Huggy, stay with the others while Tobey and I check out the meeting hall. (Huggy gives her a thumbs up.) (Tobey and Wordgirl walk into the meeting hall and, at the moment, they don't see anyone around.) Tobey, is there a basement in this place?

Tobey: Hmmm, I'm not too sure. There are a lot of rooms here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, we should check everywhere in this place. (She then grabs him and zooms throughout the motel and hasn't found any trace of the adult villains.) They may not be here.

Tobey: But I think they were going to set up a meeting for today. (He then picks up one of Mr. Big's mind-control devices.) This is one of Mr. Big's mind-control devices. And the buffet of snacks was set up.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe he's still here. (She then begins to shout his name.) MR. BIG! (Then she hears something coming from the kitchen area.) I hear something in the kitchen area. (They head for the kitchen and they walk around and she hears banging on the freezer door.)

Tobey: It's Leslie!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She opens the door to the freezer and Leslie falls out.) Leslie, are you ok?

Leslie: (Shivering from being in the freezer.) Wordgirl, Tobey? What are you two doing here?

Wordgirl/Becky: We were about to ask you the same thing. What happened? Why are you in the freezer? And where are the other adult villains?

Leslie: (Tries to tell what happened, but is still speaking while shivering.) Masked Villain came and took everyone. He then stuffed me and Doc's henchmen into the freezer.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc's henchmen? (She then heads into the freezer and finds them also, freezing and shivering.) Guys, it's Wordgirl.

Henchman #1: (Shivering.) Thank goodness. Charlie and I were freezing in here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Leslie said that you two and she were stuffed into the freezer.

Henchman #1: Yes, Masked Villain took the villains and he didn't want to waste his time on us sidekicks or assistants and told us that we were to die in the freezer.

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Guys. Let's get you two out of here. By any chance do you know what he has planned for the other villains?

Henchman #1: We're not sure, but I think he wants to use them to get to you or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (They come out of the freezer.) I found Doc's henchmen.

Leslie: How did you find us?

Tobey: I found one of Mr. Big's mind-control devices and I know that you all were setting up for a meeting for today.

Leslie: Mr. Big tried to use that device on Masked Villain but it didn't work.

Wordgirl/Becky: By any chance do you know where the adult villains are?

Leslie: I think I heard that they are going to be taken out of town. Masked Villain is going to use them to get to you.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know what? I've had enough of this Masked Villain. (She, Tobey, Doc's Henchmen, and Leslie head outside.) Huggy, I need for you to do a favor for me. (Huggy salutes to her, right away. What do you want me to do?) I want you to get on the computer back at the space ship hideout and I want you to make contact with Lexicon and tell them that we have two felons here on Earth who can't seem to stay in any prison on Earth and that they need to be taken to a prison on either Lexicon or on Lexicon's moon, Mono. (Huggy, right awary Wordgirl.) (Huggy then leaves and heads to where the hideout is located.) In the meantime, Leslie and Henchmen, I'm going to ask you to head back to your lairs and to stay put.

Henchman #1: Anything else?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, keep your lairs locked up as tight and secure as you can.

(With that, Doc's henchmen and Leslie head back to the lairs of their bosses as Wordgirl, Tobey, Victoria, and Eileen go and find the rest of the villains and, battle Masked Villain.)

(Hoping this will be the last battle with Masked Villain.)

The End…

Next…The final battle with Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson…and Wordgirl and Huggy make a big decision…


	6. Chapter 6

The Masked Villain

Part 6

(As soon as Leslie and Doc's henchmen head back to their lairs, Wordgirl and her companions, Tobey, Eileen, and Victoria Best are preparing for a battle with Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson. At the same time, Capt. Huggyface is now heading to the spaceship hideout, where he was asked to contact the leaders of Lexicon and inform them that there are two felons on Earth who can't seem to be contained in any of Earth's prisons and that it would be best if they were taken to Lexicon's prison moon, Mono.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and her young companions are sitting on the shoulders of one of Tobey's robots as they scour the city, looking for the adult villains.) Do any of you see anything at the moment?

Victoria: No.

Birthday Girl: Not yet.

Tobey: Nothing.

Birthday Girl: (She looks over at Violet and Scoops.) Are you two sure you want to come with us?

Violet: We've witnessed Wordgirl in battle a lot.

Scoops: This is going to be great footage for the school newspaper.

Birthday Girl: It's just that, Violet, I like to think of you as my best friend and I see how Wordgirl tries to keep everyone safe and all, especially her best friends and family and I want to be just like that.

Violet: Wow, really? When we were kids, all you wanted to do is celebrate your birthday everyday and get everything you wanted.

Birthday Girl: I know. But I don't want to be like that anymore. Ok, not too much. I had friends in my previous town and then I started acting like I did when we were ten and they all decided to not be my friends anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: Where did you live before coming to Fair City?

Birthday Girl: Turnmantown. It's east of here and like about thirty minutes from town. I got my powers there. (She then goes and tells about her origins.) Look, I'm sorry that I was such a brat when we were younger.

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, it's ok to want to celebrate life everyday but you need to let other people do the same thing and you also shouldn't over do the celebrating and use that as a way to get what you want.

Birthday Girl: Yeah.

(As they head further and further away from town and into the desert, Victoria spots a group of people.)

Victoria: Hey Everyone! I see some people in the distance!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then goes to hover in the air.) I'll go and see if that's the adult villains, you all stay here and hidden. I signal to you all, as soon as I can. (She then flies ahead of them and heads closer to the people that were spotted in the middle of the desert. When she gets close enough, she hides behind a large rock formation and peers from behind it.) (She then sees Masked Villain, Dr. Andrewson, and the missing adult villains and she uses her super hearing to hear the conversations coming from the two felons.)

(Meanwhile, Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson are discussing their next move.)

Dr. Andrewson: So now what do we do? We have most of the villains.

Masked Villain: Most, but not all. Where are the three youngest villains?

Dr. Andrewson: I don't know. They weren't at the meeting hall, when we abducted the adults.

Granny May: Now, you let us go or I'll…!

Masked Villain: Or you'll do what, Old Woman! I have your weapons and therefore, you have no way of defending yourselves. And for those of you with super powers, I made sure that you couldn't use your powers against me.

Dr. Two-Brains: So what do you plan to do with us?

Masked Villain: I'm not going to do anything to you villains. I'm simply using you all as pawns to get Wordgirl here so I can destroy her. You all will like that. Wouldn't you?

Dr. Two-Brains: No, we wouldn't like that.

Granny May: You lay one harsh hand on that super child…

Masked Villain: Didn't we already have this conversation? I still can't believe that you call yourselves 'villains'.

Butcher: A villain is someone who does evil and unlawful things.

Chuck: And we do evil things.

Masked Villain: Yes, but you haven't killed anyone. A real villain would've at least killed one person in their career as villain.

Ms. Question: Says who? Are you the boss of us? Do you think you have the right to tell us how to be true villains?

Masked Villain: (He casually walks over to Ms. Question.) Yes, I believe I do have the right to tell you how to be a true villain. (He then turns and slaps her across the face.) And, as far as I'm concerned, I am the boss of you.

Timmy Timbo: (He had seen Ms. Question get slapped and goes to help her us and then offers her some comfort.) Hey, don't hurt her!

Masked Villain: Shut up! All of you!

LRW: No wonder Miss Power dumped, walked away from, and left you.

Masked Villain: I said for you all to **SHUT IT**! And if you don't silence yourselves, then I'm just going to have to silence you all myself. And don't think I won't because if I'm willing to kill villains in other towns, then I'm willing to kill you too.

Dr. Two-Brains: And you're also willing to kill young innocent super heros. That's right, we still remember hearing about how you killed a young boy superhero, who was the same age as Wordgirl.

Masked Villain: If you don't shut your trap, you'll be the first to die, Mouse Freak!

Chuck: I'm getting hot and thirsty.

Masked Villain: Do you really think I'm going to give you some water? If I was going to let Wordgirl starve to death, what makes you think I'll provide you with food or drink. (He then goes into a tent and goes to drink some nice fresh water, right in front of the parched villains.)

Mr. Big: You are the most evil man I've ever laid my eyes on. (He is also thinking of his assistant, who he saw being stuffed into a freezer in the motel where they hold their villain meetings.)

(Wordgirl is still hiding, but doesn't like the way Masked Villain is treating them.)

(She then decides that she can't hide no more and goes to try to rescue them.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm here, Masked Villain. Now let these villains go!

Masked Villain: Ah! Wordgirl, how nice to see you again?

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, it's a trap!

Wordgirl/Becky: I said for you to let them go. You're fight is with me and not them.

Masked Villain: So, are you willing to die to keep these harden criminals safe? These scourges of your city?

Wordgirl/Becky: Masked Villain, I don't like it when people I care about are being treated harshly by anyone. Villains are people and they deserve to be treated with respect and dignity like everyone. They are not scourges of the city. At least they aren't in my opinion.

Masked Villain: You are such a pathetic super hero.

Wordgirl/Becky: Your harsh words don't do anything to me. Trust me, I've heard harsher words from Miss Power. So, now that I'm here, are you going to let them go home before they die from dehydration and lack of food?

Masked Villain: No, I don't think so. I want to take over and I don't want other villains to get in the way of that.

Wordgirl/Becky: You are the lowest human being I've ever met. (She then zooms over to her villains and takes her own canister of water and lets them each have a swig of water.)

Chuck: Thank you, Wordgirl.

Masked Villain: Now, Dr. Andrewson!

(With that, Dr. Andrewson takes aim with his tranquilizer gun with darts, filled with liquidfied Lexonite, at her.)

Dr. Two-Brains: WORDGIRL! LOOK OUT!

(She then begins to dodge the darts being shot at her.)

Masked Villain: GET HER!

Dr. Andrewson: I'm trying! She's just too fast for me!

(Meanwhile, a few hills over, Tobey, Victoria, Eileen, Violet, and Scoops are still sitting on the shoulder of one of Tobey's robots, waiting for Wordgirl to give them the signal to attack Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson.)

Victoria: Where is Wordgirl?

Tobey: I don't know. Maybe she's having difficulty signaling us.

Violet: Maybe she's in trouble.

Scoops: Maybe we should go and look for her?

(The kids agree and they start heading in the same direction that Wordgirl went and when they come to the same basic area that Wordgirl had come to, they see Masked Villain, Dr. Andrewson, the adult villains, and Wordgirl.)

Victoria: It looks like Wordgirl needs our help. Hold your ears guys. (She then goes to play her recorder and her special tune hypnotizes everyone.) Now that they are hypnotized, I think the adult villains need their weapons. (She signals Violet and Scoops to go and retrieve the weapons from Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson and hands them back to the adult villains.) Good job, you two.

Violet: Thanks.

Scoops: Thanks.

(A few seconds later, everyone who was hypnotized by Victoria's recorder awaken.)

Masked Villain: What happened?

Dr. Andrewson: Where are the weapons that we confiscated?

Chuck: Are you looking for these? (He then aims his condiment shooter at the two felons and he traps them in a mustard cocoon.)

Granny May: And let's see how you like the heat. (She then uses her knitting needles and wraps the two men up in her purple yarn.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Good job you guys. Now we need to place these two somewhere until they are taken to their new prison.

Butcher: How about we make them stay out here in the middle of the desert?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, as much as they deserve that type of treatment, it won't make us better than them.

Butcher: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Tobey: (He then lowers himself to the ground by his robot's hand and he goes to embrace Wordgirl.) You ok, Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: (They hug and share a small kiss.) Yes, I'm fine. Thanks you all. Including Violet and Scoops. I think I should reward you two with a key to the city.

Violet: Wow, thanks, Wordgirl.

Scoops: Yeah, thanks. Can I get a shot of you all for the school paper? And the article will be titled 'Wordgirl and the City Villains team up to bring down Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson, with the help of Violet Heaslip and Scoops Ming.'. How's that sound?

Violet: (She then puts her arm around Scoops.) I like it, but can you call me 'The Framer'?

Scoops: Well, what do you think?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think this is the work of 'The Framer'.

(Later they all head back to Fair City riding on the shoulder of Tobey's robots, with Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson still snared in the Granny May's knitting yarn.)

Tobey: Are you sure that you're ok, Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm fine, Tobey. But I've been thinking. Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson used the villains as pawns to try to defeat me. You know what? What if they do that again?

Tobey: You mean use someone to get to you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. I know I said that Huggy and I should stay here, but I'm thinking that if we're not here, then Dr. Andrewson and Masked Villain won't be able to endanger the lives of others because they want me destroyed. Tobey, I've made a decision. When the ship that comes to take Dr. Andrewson and Masked Villain away, Huggy and I are going to ask to go with them, back to Lexicon.

Tobey: What? You want to go home? Back to Lexicon? But I love you and I want you here with me.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too and I want to be with you, but I think it's for the best. Huggy and I will still live in the spaceship hideout, just not here on Earth.

Dr. Two-Brains: (He had heard Wordgirl tell Tobey that she wants to go home, back to Lexicon and goes to tell the other villains.) Guys, I think Wordgirl wants to go home to Lexicon because she feels responsible for us getting abducted by Masked Villain.

Chuck: Are you suggesting that we talk her into staying?

Dr. Two-Brains: No. If she wants to go home, then she should go home. But that's going to mean that there will be no one here to fight for justice. So, I'm saying that we should make a pact.

Chuck: A what?

Dr. Two-Brains: A pact is a mutual agreement. In other words we should all make an agreement to give up crime.

Mr. Big: I'm not giving up crime. We are villains.

Dr. Two-Brains: We aren't doing this for ourselves, we're doing this for Wordgirl. So, who's with me on this one?

Butcher: I am.

Chuck: So am I.

Granny May: I agree.

(Soon all of the villains agree to make a pact to end their villainy lives and careers.)

(Tobey on the other hand has decided that if Wordgirl leaves that he should go too and devises a plan in order to do so. He will stowaway on her spaceship hideout. But first, he has to leave his mother a note and pack his things, not including his robots.)

(A week or so later, a Lexicon ship lands in the woods, near where the hideout is located and attach a cable to the hideout. Tobey, had snuck into the hideout the night before, after leaving his mother a note.)

(The note said, "Dear Mother, I love you very much but I want to go and live with Wordgirl on Lexicon. I know, it sounds a bit hasty but she's the one who keeps me feeling loved and sane. I hope you don't feel unloved by me. Like I said, I love you very much. I hope you understand. Your loving son, Tobey.")

Wordgirl/Becky: (She decides to say one final good-bye to her friends and family on Earth.) Um, I guess this is good-bye. I don't know if Huggy and I will ever return home. So, I just want to say that I love each and every one of you. Huggy feels the same as well.

Dr. Two-Brains: (He's holding LRW's hand.) Wordgirl, please try to make an effort to return home. We'll miss you and we don't want you to stay away for too long.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She lands in front of him and goes to embrace him.) I'll try to return home but I won't make a guarantee. I hope you and Lady Redundant Woman have a happy life together.

LRW: We will. (She then goes to hug Wordgirl also.) We love you, Sweetie.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you all too. Where's Tobey?

LRW: We don't know. We haven't seen in a while.

Wordgirl/Becky: He's probably too upset to be here. If you see him, tell him that I love him very much and that I will never forget him.

Dr. Two-Brains: We will.

(She then goes to hug the rest of her villains also, as well as her best friends, including Eileen and Victoria Best.)

Victoria: Wordgirl, you're the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: So are you, Victoria. There's no reason why we both can't be the best.

Birthday Girl: I'll miss you, Becky-Wecky.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope you have many happy birthdays in the future.

(She then says good-bye to her family and then board the ship.)

(It then hovers a little and then after hovering above the trees, the ship zooms away.)

Chuck: I hope she comes home.

(A little after that, everyone who has come to see Wordgirl and Huggy take off, head home.)

(Two weeks later, the ships land on Lexicon and Wordgirl and Huggy go to check on their hideout, to make sure that nothing inside was damaged.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Everything seems ok. (Then Huggy sees something move from behind the snake slide.) Yeah, I saw that too. Come on out! We see you!

Tobey: (He decides to come out of hiding, but is feeling a bit awkward and nervous.) Hello Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey? What are you doing in here?

Tobey: I wanted to come with you.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She smiles at him, but is still concerned.) But, how…?

Tobey: I snuck aboard the night before lift off. I left my mother a note.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know she's going to be very worried about you.

Tobey: I know. I just want to be with you. I can't see myself with someone else. And you keep me feeling loved and sane.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then goes to hug him.) Huggy and I weren't really going to go back to Earth. Not for a long time that is.

Tobey: I know. Are you mad at me?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, not really. I'm just concerned for your mother. She loves you and she's going to miss you.

Tobey: I know and like I said, I left her a note. I hope she doesn't hate me for this.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know she doesn't. But she's probably sad that you're not there. Well, as long as you're here, you can help us take Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson to jail.

Tobey: Didn't Masked Villain break out of here once?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, Miss Power helped him with that. So now he's going to spend his prison sentence on Mono. It's Lexicon's prison moon. Dr. Andrewson is going to stay here in Lexicon's prison. We can't have the two of them together.

(At this point, Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson are being taken away to a holding cell, where they will wait until being transported to their permanent cells.)

Masked Villain: (He and Dr. Andrewson are being taken away by Lexicon authorities.) You can't do this to me! I'm a citizen of Earth!

Dr. Andrewson: Same here! You aliens have no right to treat highly intelligent Earthlings like this! We are the superior beings!

Masked Villain: (He then sees Wordgirl, Huggy, and, to his surprise, Tobey.) You did this to me! I'll get you for this, Wordgirl! I won't rest until your destroyed!

Wordgirl/Becky: You did this to yourself, Masked Villain or Capt. Justice! If you would've left me and my town alone…!

Masked Villain: I'll get out again and then I'm coming for you!

Wordgirl/Becky: Good luck with that. This isn't like the prison on Earth or not even on planet Lexicon. Mono has a far more secure prison system! And, if you do get out, at least most of those I cherish on Earth won't be used by you to get to me!

(With that, Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson are taken to their holding cells.)

Tobey: So, now what happens?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Huggy and I were going to live in the hideout, here on Lexicon, but I guess you can live there as well. And someday, we can return to Earth. I just want to make sure that Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson don't cause anymore trouble for anyone.

Tobey: Can I ask? Do your powers work here?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, that's the only drawback for being here. But, I don't really need them here.

Tobey: (As they head back into the hideout, to set up a room for Tobey to sleep.) Are you sure you don't mind me being here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Part of me wants to take you home and part of me loves you being here. And another part of me thinks you are such a great guy that you would leave your mom and Earth to be with me and I find that to be so sweet and loving. I still feel bad for your mom, but I still love that you came here.

(That night, it's Tobey's first night on Lexicon and he and Wordgirl are sitting on a rock, looking up at the stars and the three Lexicon moons.)

Tobey: (He points to one of the moons.) So, Masked Villain is going to that moon?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, the one over here. (Points in another direction.)

Tobey: And Lexicon has no problems with someone our age living alone, without parental guidance?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, and we don't have to worry about money either. Lexiconians don't use money in exchange for goods and services.

Tobey: What do they use?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't believe they use any type of system of exchange. Everything is free of charge, but you can't over do it. You have a limit to what you can consume and have. You're only allowed to take what you need, if you want more than that, then you have to be charged.

Tobey: I see. That is a good system. What were those red rocks we passed by on the way here? I saw them, through the window on the ceiling.

Wordgirl/Becky: Those red rocks are pure Lexionite. Far more deadly then any of the fragments that crash-landed on Earth.

Tobey: Wordgirl, this is one very beautiful planet.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Someday, I would like to explore more of it. Would you like to come with me?

Tobey: That sounds ever so awesome. As long as I'm with you, any adventure will be grande.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey.

(They then lean in and begin to kiss each other.)

Tobey: I love you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too.

(They kiss again.)

(Over the next few weeks, Becky, Tobey, and Huggy begin to explore more of Lexicon and they begin to learn more about it.)

(A year later, Becky, Tobey, and Huggy decide to head back home to Earth, using the hideout as transportation, and they are reunited with their friends and loved ones.)

(And as for Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson, they are now permanent prisoners on both Lexicon and Mono and they will never again be a threat to Wordgirl or anyone ever again.)

The End…

No more Masked Villain aka Capt. Justice and no more Dr. Andrewson…


End file.
